game_highfandomcom-20200213-history
Eve
Personality You know how noddies are? Peaceful, lazy, and unbelievably sleepy. Eve is none of that. Except for the lazy part. Sometimes. Clearly, the most of the time she spent in Dreamland was sleeping or being around Marx, as she's picked up a lot of her current personality from him. Somewhat mean-spirited, (at least trying to be) energetic, and pretty rude at times. She's very much still a child, mostly because she literally slept away the earlier years of her life. She's very aware she's far from being the brightest, and doesn't seem too fazed by anyone pointing it out. Sure, being smart ain't bad, but she doesn't need to be smart, just clever, and ignorance can be bliss. She enjoys playing usually simple pranks on people, finding it hilarious as they try to get out of whatever she's cooked up, even if it usually doesn't take long. While she tries to play herself off as cheery, usually she's quite annoyed. She enjoys giving sarcastic or snide remarks from time to time. Eve tries not to get tired very often, as when she does it's quite obvious. If she's tired enough, she'll unwillingly dip back into her species' sleep patterns, barely being able to walk a few steps without falling asleep, which she absolutely hates. Relationships Family Her parents are just a normal pair of noddies, whom are still snoozing away in Dreamland (no, literally). Eve doesn't care much for them. She also sees Marx as something of a big brother, even though they aren't related. She's pretty sure he's dead now, but she can't be certain. Friends She kind of considers Aster to be such (even if he may not think of her so highly), and has gotten to know Kaolin through him, but doesn't get along particularly well with either of them. Eve also likes to consider herself Morastrum Altryb's friend, even if the Halcandran is generally uncomfortable around here. Enemies While Eve tends to get a lot of these, thanks to her attitude, she particularly hates Daydream, and stays as far away from her as she can. Romance Eve is aromantic and asexual and somewhat repulsed by the idea of getting into any such relationship. Gallery EVE sorta HAS HANDS NOW.png|Eve very excited (with her wings showing) Jazz LATE Halloween.jpg Eve doesn't understand your concepts of formal.jpg|Eve's Pledge Days "outfit". You're darn right I am.png|PB!Eve, Finn!Aster and Jake!Competer by Missy. Eve Gamecoming.jpg|Eve's Gamecoming. Jazz Halloween 1.jpeg|Eve (left) for Halloween of 2015 Jazz Halloween 2016 (2).jpg|Eve (bottom) for Halloween of 2016 Eve Aesthetics.PNG|Eve aesthetic board Trivia * Eve comes from the time of day before night, which seems to be a logical name for a noddy. * Eve's hat is meant to resemble the Beam Ability's hat. This is because of the similarities between Mirror and Beam's hats, and not because you can unlock Marx's hat for a costume for Beam in Kirby Fighters Deluxe, though it might as well have been. * Eve is the smallest character Jazz has on a wiki, at a mere 6 inches tall. Tiny. * Eve's headcanon voice is that of Hynden Walc because of Kid Icarus Uprising's Viridi. Just search up 'Kid Icarus Quote Battle', or any of Palutena's Guidances with her in them. Childish, not-quite-that-innocent, a bit sassy, but hard enough to sound somewhat hostile. Just ignore the slight echo effect. * For the most part, if Eve is awake, she's hyper. If you give her more sugar, or even caffeine, she goes into her sugar high mode, which can be a little frightening. The noddy essentially loses all awareness of what she's doing and let's all her energy loose in a blur. * Eve refuses to have any sort of humanoid body. A few members of the staff have offered to give her one while she attends GH, just to make things easier for her, but she has never accepted. None of the students have seen her in such a form, but she claims it just felt wrong when she tried it. She didn't even care about being taller or having hands for once, it was just plain wrong. * Thanks to Marx's appearance in Star Allies, Eve seems to have gained a few abilities while she stays at GH, and will re-obtain them after she does that NOVA thing. She's let down that she's going to have to help Kirby with them at some point. * Yes, Eve is very upset about her new 'hands' not having any thumbs. She's so close and yet so far... Category:Jasmin231's OCs Category:Females Category:Original Characters girl Category:Girl Category:Nintendo Category:Antagonist Category:Original Characters Category:Protagonist